Killian Gardiner (TV)
:This article is about Killian Gardiner, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Killian Gardiner. ---- Killian Gardiner is the son of Penelope Gardiner and the younger brother of Dash Gardiner, as well as Freya's future brother-in-law. He is brooding and incredibly sexy, but his thrall over Freya doesn’t bode well for her engagement to Dash. Physical appearance Killian is a young man in his early thirties, with long dark hair and light blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, favouring leather jackets and jeans. Killian knows he is handsome, and often uses his physical appearance and charms to his advantage. Biography Past life in the 1800s Born as the American Literature Edgar Allen Poe, he met Freya, a barmaid in a brothel owned by her family in 1848. Freya told him to come back to the brothel after hours so she could tell him more of his future, which she did using Taro and mind-reading. They made love that night. She was his muse for his writings. They were madly in love. Later on, Poe is experiencing writer's block and Freya suggests to use her powers to help him out. That night they summoned a spirit, Ambrose Bancroft and experience negative results. Bancroft possesses Freya and kills innocent lives. As Freya, he takes one of Wendy's lives, who was trying to save her, by snapping her neck with Freya's power. It is not told in the show how Poe dies. Bancroft (and Freya) are killed by her mother with Anima Aucupe. The anima drove out the soul and killed Freya, and eventually Ingrid, in the process. Past life in San Francisco Henry was a young pianist living in San Francisco when he met the beautiful Freya Beauchamp, a famous bartender in town and with whom he fell in love. But one day in 1906, Freya died in the Great Earthquake, leaving him alone. Not much is known about his fate - except he died and was reborn later on. Torn from Freya again In the 70's, Henry was reincarnated as Bobby, a bartender who fell in love yet again with Freya. They kept their passionate relationship a secret because of Freya's drug dealer boyfriend who is a reincarnation of Dash. Freya gave a little spice to the cocaine that Dash sold by using her power, which made the drug so much better. Freya broke up with Dash in an attempt to leave the business and be with Bobby. Dash later shot Bobby in the heart at the night club where he worked after seeing Freya trying to run away with him. Early years Bobby was reborn as Killian Gardiner, the son of Penelope Gardiner and younger brother of Dash Gardiner. As children, the brothers were said to be close and share complicity, but grew apart as time went by.Season 1, A few good talismen. A great rift appeared between the two when Killian had an affair with Elyse, his brother's fiancé, and it turned out Elyse was in love with Killian more than she had ever been with Dash. So, when Dash broke up with her, she turned to Killian, who admitted he had never loved and that it had just been a one-time hook-up only. Desperate, she comitted suicide and was found by Dash. The fight between the brothers escalated and the two of them went their seperate ways. Coming to East Haven Return of his powers Following the death of Penelope and before leaving East Haven behind, Killian recovered his powers, just like his brother Dash, angry at him for "stealing" his fiancee again. Dash went to the docks and used his telekinesis to attack his brother. However, this was the first encounter Dash had with his powers and hence did not know the damage he could do. Killian was badly injured. Dash thought his brother was dead. He left him on the boat and pushed it away to sail. A week later, Killian was gambling in Santo Domingo, using his mind-reading powers to win. He meets Eva, the mysterious and exotic woman who had found him and treated his wound.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. Eva has the owl tatooo on her lower back. This is the same owl that Wendy sees when showing Freya his Taro cards. Eva is revealed to be a witch. Personality Powers and abilities Like his brother Dash, Killian grew up unaware of his magical heritage because his own mother, Penelope, stole their powers in order to get enough power to put her somber plans against the Beauchamp family into motion. However, when she failed to defeat Joanna Beauchamp and was killed, Killian's powers were returned to him, and so were Dash's and Freya's. At first he was unaware of his powers, even though they had been returned to him, but with the guidance of Eva, he discovered his real nature and developed his strong telepathic abilities. Another main aspect of Killian's magic is his ability to reincarnate through time and space; his soul following the one of his star-crossed lover, Freya, ever since their departure from Asgard. Basic powers *'Spellcasting' *'Telekinesis' *'Elemental manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' Individual powers *'Immortality/Reincarnation' *'Telepathy' *'Intuition' **'Precognitive dreaming' Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Penelope Gardiner: Penelope is the mother of Killian. Penelope stole Killian's powers when he was a baby to make herself stronger (also Dash's powers). *Dash Gardiner: Dash and Killian are brothers. They were close until Killian slept with Dash's previous fiancee. |-|Romances= Romances *Freya Beauchamp: Killian has feelings for Freya. Before Killian met Freya at her and Dash's engagement party he had a dream about her. Killian and Freya share a kiss during her and Dash's engagement party. In the season one finale it is revealed that Killian was Freya's lover Henry in one of her past lives. *Amy Matthews: Amy is Dash's partner at the hospital. Amy and Killian dated briefly until she found out that he had feelings for Freya. *Eva: Quotes Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Killian01.jpg S1E1-Killian02.jpg S1E1-Killian03.jpg S1E1-Killian04.jpg S1E2-Killian01.jpg S1E2-Killian02.jpg S1E2-Killian03.jpg S1E2-Killian04.jpg S1E3-Killian01.jpg S1E3-Killian02.jpg S1E3-Killian03.jpg S1E3-Killian04.jpg Notes *At first, Dash and Killian were thought to be mortal - even Joanna's test on Dash led to this conclusion. But it was revealed later on that Penelope had stolen their magic and that they both were indeed Witches. *It is unknown whether Dash and Killian are real brothers - like Ingrid and Freya are real sisters - or just brothers in this lifetime. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Witches Category:East Haven residents